


Shifting Priorities

by sluttypowerlesbian (xaed_writes)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Female Masturbation, Lesbian Irene Adler, Masturbation, OC, One-Sided Attraction, Scandal in Belgravia, Try touching yourself to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaed_writes/pseuds/sluttypowerlesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically porn I suck at summarizing, check the tags. I will take requests later. I know the title is terrible, please don't hate me for it!<br/>But do tell if you have a better idea :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is a little hazy to me, but this ia set after Irene fakes her death. She's been to the morgue, obviously, where Molly works, so presumably she caught (more than a few) glances at Molly, and possibly hear about her from people because of her association with Sherlock.  
> In this, to make it easier to write because this will be mostly porn, assume Irene isn't really interested in Sherlock.

Irene settles down into the white silky sheets, stealing away the warmth her body had generated after all the activity. Then she remembered - Molly Hooper.  
Her hands moved down to her crotch, rubbing the insides of her thighs, thinking of Molly's hair. She might not be a very sexy to most, but Irene -  
Her fingers rubbed her crotch through the silky underwear. The skilfully waxed organs tingled underneath. She brought her five fingers together and pressed. Molly had such skilful, deft fingers too. Did she touch herself with them often?  
Irene pulled down the string of her thong, and smoothed her thumb over her labia. She ran her index finger up and down the gap. In her mind's eye, she could see Molly - but just her thighs and the wetness between them. She would do the same to her. She pressed her palm in a wave-like motion over her organs, slow and sensual. Her middle finger lodged in the gap, not inside yet, just teasing the wetness. Her other hand quickly undid the closure of her bra, thankfully it was on the front, in between her breasts. Two fingers grazing her areola, her other hand parted the lips, her fingers deliciously wet with herself. She brought the moisture up to her clitoris, stroking the hood and reaching under to circle the knob of pleasure. She flicked it with her index once twice.  
A wave of pleasure overcame her, and she thrust her hips forward in time to the motion. Her fingers moved faster, faster trying to keep up with the Molly in her mind who was urging her to do the same.  
"Mmmm...." she groaned, clutching her breast. I like the sound of that, Molly said.  
She slowed down without killing the heat. She was so warm, but the warmth was not limited to her genitals. It curled up somewhere in her chest.  
Her thumb rubbed her clit again, a farewell as the hood came over it. Pressing down on it with the heel of her hand, her fingers crawled lower, feeling for her openings. Above, she massaged her breast tenderly, in sync with her other hand.  
It was like a dance - sweet and passionate, contemporary in form. Molly would love to hear that. She could almost feel her tremble as she whispered into her ear, breathing hot puffs of pleasure into her earlobe, biting down on the cartilage, leaving her cheeks warm, pink, and sweaty.  
Molly would love to be pounded after a rough day at work.  
She inserted a finger inside her vagina, feeling about it's walls and making her ache with desire.  
"Fuck," she swore, hitting the Gräfenberg-spot. She wanted to learn all of Molly's spots by heart. She'd dress Molly in her own panties and corset, still wet with Irene's come. She'd submit herself to the mousy-haired girl, and teach her how to dominate of necessary. Shouldn't be. She'd let her into her cave whenever she liked, the same cave which had been made known to a variety of visitors. But, if Molly wanted it that way, Irene would reserve it only for her. Happily.  
Irene knew her body too well to continue touching herself for long. Once the heat of desire had passed, she knew how to bring it back, harder and stronger.  
But that wouldn't help her situation. She turned over, leaving her breasts to grab a cushion and push it between her thighs so she could grind against it. She pushed her finger deeper into her vagina, enjoying the last few moments. Her other parts were beginning to dry out, so she built up the pleasure by humping the cushion hard enough to make it lose it's shape, both there hands now at her breasts, spreading the wet she had gathered onto her hand there to accentuate the movements. Her erogenous zones throbbed much stronger now with the flow of desire washing over her like sunlight on a chilly day.  
"Molly -" she moaned softly, sadness stabbing her gut, but not strong enough to kill the pleasure. Her hands snaked down to touch again, aching to compensate for the partner present only in her imagination. She stroked her clitoris again, harsh but dangerously pleasant. One hand parted her lips and kept the cushion at a distance, with gentle strokes to keep the fire going, while the other toyed with the sensitive organ.  
Her breath hitched, and she pulled in her abdomen as she thrust forward a little on her hands. How she'd love Molly's naked breasts and vulva grinding against her, dripping with wet and desire...  
"A-ah-"she moaned as she came, not too loud. She'd make eardrums erupt for Molly, though.  
As the orgasm subsided, she lay back down on her back, pulling up her blood red thong and waiting as the desire ebbed at it's own pace.  
Once she was done, she called out to her new maid. "Ginelle, I need you here,"  
Maid and fuck buddy.  
A moment later, she heard the click-clack of heels on marble as Ginelle appeared. She was greeted with the sight of Irene lying spread-eagled on her bed, cushion still between her thighs, in skimpy underwear with her bra unhooked, but still on.  
She didn't bat an eyelid, it hadn't been more than a couple of weeks but she was more than used to it.  
Irene had a substitute partner right here. But Molly wouldn't like that. She wanted to be nice so that Molly would like her, right? She would reserve her body for Molly.  
"Clean me up, please," she said to Ginelle, nonsexually. "I'm tired."  
Ginelle went to her dresser across the room to get the box if tissues in reply, heels silent over the carpet. Slipping them off, she sat down next to Irene on the bed, one leg curled under her flared skirt. She ripped out a tissue and clutched it as she took off the bra, to dab Irene's nipples dry.  
The touch was stimulating, but Irene tried to ignore it.  
Ginelle continued to dab her softly, in all the right places. (Technically she couldn't miss since Irene had been touching herself there.)  
But Molly need not know, she thought. How would it matter anyway? Maybe she'd never even get Molly. But if she did, shouldn't she stay in practice?  
Ginelle wiped her stomach, and pulled down her panties, which were quite wet, being just a thong. She slid them down her thighs, knees and ankles, and threw them aside.  
The tissues groped her groin - again, the stimulation she wanted. Ginelle had pulled both her legs up now.  
Molly Hooper wouldn't care much about the tiny details of Irene's life before they got together, would she? She'd just forgive her, being kind and endearing and oh-so-sexy. She needed to be touched by someone right now. Her head would be nice and clear after.  
She sat up, and caught Ginelle's wrist with one hand. With the other, she traced a line with her finger down from her pink lips to her bosom, teasing her jawline and collarbone on it's way.  
"On second thought," she said, her voice husky and low. "I'm not dirty enough yet."  
The blonde bit her lip, and moved over closer, still fully clothed. It had been a while since she and Ginelle...  
"I'd hate to disagree, miss," she whispered, sliding a leg over both of Irene's so that she was straddling her.  
Irene gripped her collar, pulling her close so that their chests were touching.  
"Have you been good at all, you little minx?" she said in a low growl.  
Ginelle looked at her with pupils blown wide under her heavy lids and shook her head. Irene undid her top button and yanked her down viciously to make their lips meet.  
"Someone's in trouble," she murmured in a sing-song voice. Maybe she could just pretend that this wasn't her maid.  
Molly Hooper, I'll get to you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! Feel free to send suggestions or point out any goof-ups. All comments appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
> P.S. This is a one-shot so far, but I might continue. If I do, it won't be for another month or so though. I have exams. (Kinda like GCSEs)


End file.
